1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus such as a multifunction printer (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional multifunction printers, software components are categorized into an application layer including applications, such as a copy application, a fax application, and a scanning application, representing jobs to be performed, and a service layer including services representing functions of the printer. Each application in the application layer performs its job by using a combination of services in the service layer. With this configuration, a combination of services or functions constituting an application is fixed and is not changeable in the middle of the execution of the application (after the execution of the application is started).
FIGS. 1A through 1C show exemplary jobs in a conventional image processing apparatus. FIG. 1A shows a copy job composed of a scanning function, an image processing function (e.g. N-up processing or resizing), and a printing function. FIG. 1B shows a fax job composed of a scanning function, an image processing function, and a fax transmission function. FIG. 1C shows a document storing job composed of a scanning function and a storage function. In the conventional image processing apparatus, the combination and execution sequence of functions constituting a job is statically fixed at the time when execution of the job is requested by a user (when the user presses the start button). In other words, a terminal function (a function executed at the end of a job) in a job is fixed and the configuration of the job is not changeable in the middle of the execution.
Also, in such a conventional image processing apparatus, adding a new function involves modification of other related components and therefore generates a heavy workload and requires much time.
Meanwhile, patent document 1 discloses a technology for efficiently managing different types of user requests in a uniform manner. In the disclosed technology, job execution requests from users are managed using a tree structure of “requests” and “request specifications”.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-59199
A “request” in patent document 1 is a concept corresponding to a “job” in the conventional image processing apparatus described above. The content of a “request” is fixed at the time when the “request” is made by a user and is not changeable in the middle of the execution.